


The Ghost of You

by DerekHaleGirl97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Awesome Laura Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, F/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major Character Undeath, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Resurrection, Season/Series 01, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Undead Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: And then he feels it, a snap that shakes him to his very core, like if he had broken his arm but worse. He suddenly feels empty where the familiar warmth of his mate used to be. As if someone threw a bucket of ice and water over his head; as if he was downing in the Antartic ocean.





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am posting more often. I have no idea how long this will last, but I'm just gonna roll with it.
> 
> Sorry if this is confusing, this just came out in a spur of the moment so if anything doesn't make sense, let me know!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy,  
> Jo'E.

It takes so much energy for Stiles to crawl across the basement floor. She coughs as ash fills her lungs. From her back, the stab wound bleeds and leaves a trail of blood in her wake. Everyone around her is dying, crying, coughing, and screaming. No one can get out, that’s why she’s crawling towards the entrance to the tunnels.

“Stiles!” 

She stops, turning to see Cora curled underneath a table. The child is curled around her doll, covered in soot and her tears illuminated by the orange glow of the flames. Stiles groans, but ignores the pain as she turns her body to crawl to Cora. The fragile pup flings herself to Stiles, wrapping her arms around the girl who was like a second sister to her. Cora buries her face into Stiles’ neck, trying to hide from the fire that was eating her family.

“Cora,” Stiles gasped, straining against the girl’s embrace. “Get me to the line,” she breathes in more ash, “I need to break it.”

Cora, the brave little soul, nods and drags Stiles as much as she could towards the line. She makes it a few feet before she collapses into a coughing fit. Stiles keeps a hand on her while reaching out with the other. Her fingertips barely touch the line when it starts to glow blue. Unlike the others who have been repelled away from the mountain ash line, Stiles presses against it like it was made of glass. 

Stiles’ eyes began to glow a brilliant orange, somewhat faded as her life bleeds out of her. She uses the last of her energy to breaking the line, completely collapsing onto the floor once the magic holding it disappears. Cora tries to help her up, but Stiles can’t get her body to move. Everything feels heavy but yet light. Her breathing becomes shallow and the burning in her lungs becomes more evident.

“Stiles, we have to go,” Cora pleads, too weak to carry Stiles on her own.

“I-I can’t,” Stiles gasped out, the lump in her throat making it harder to breathe.

“Stiles!” Cora whimpered, yanking weakly on Stiles’ arm.

“Go,” Stiles grasped Cora’s hand, making the young wolf look her in the eyes. “Run, get out of here.”

“No!” Cora sobbed, clutching to Stiles. “We go together!”

“Cor, please,” there are tears stinging in her eyes, making it harder to see. The smoke is coming down and soon it will suffocate them both. “Go find Derek and Laura. Get them back here quickly.”

“What-what about you?” Cora sniffled, she was absolutely terrified. 

“I’ll be okay,” Stiles promised, and it was the honest truth. Though, it probably didn’t mean the same thing to Cora.

“Promise?” Cora squeezed her hand tight.

“I promised,” Stiles coughed, gently forcing Cora to let her go. “Go, now.”

Cora nodded, then took off down the tunnels. 

Tears streamed down her face as Stiles took in one last breath, already feeling the warm embrace of her Mom as it rushed out in a wheeze. Her only regret was not getting the chance to say goodbye to her Dad and Derek.

***

“Hey, you’re in my seat.”

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t know it was taken.”

“That’s okay, I think you’re supposed to sit in front of me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take anyone else’ seat.”

“No, no. You’re fine. No one sits back here but me.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

“What’s your name?”

“Stiles. Yours?”

“Derek.”

***

Laura and Derek saw their home in flames when they arrived. Derek knew something had been wrong when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He left in the middle of a basketball game for him and Laura to race back home. The closer they got, the less back bonds they felt. The first was Dad, then Grandma Helen, Aunt Rosane, Uncle Teddy, TJ, Maddison, Lena, Aunt Jay, Uncle Charlie, Baby Ella, and Mom. And it just went on, and on. 

Derek was the first to get out, rushing to the house to save them before a fireman stopped him. He tried to fight him, to get him to let go because his family was in there, Stiles was in there! Derek only stopped when he heard Cora.

“Derek! Derek!” Cora screamed, emerging from one of the hidden tunnels that ran underneath the house. The gate kept her from leaving and the firemen quickly removed it to get her out. They tried to grab her, but she easily dodged out of the way and ran to Derek. She slammed into him, sobbing and covered in ash.

“Derek! They’re dying, we have to help them!” Cora screamed and Laura quickly scooped her up in her arms.

Derek tried to run to the tunnel, but again he was being held back by the people trying to put out the fire. They didn’t understand, Derek’s entire life is in there. He needs to get in there because of Sti-.

And then he feels it, a snap that shakes him to his very core, like if he had broken his arm but worse. He suddenly feels empty where the familiar warmth of his mate used to be. As if someone threw a bucket of ice and water over his head; as if he was downing in the Antartic ocean. 

His mind doesn’t completely break until he sees Stiles laid out on a stretcher and being zipped up into a body bag.

***  
“I have to ask you a question.”

“About what?”

“Would… um, never mind.”

“Spit it out Hale,” there is a smile.

“Okay,” a deep breath, “Would you like to go out with me?”

“To… hang out?”

“Kinda… but like a date.”

“A date?”

“You know, the cliche movies and dinner kind of date.”

“Holy shit, are you asking me to be, like, your girlfriend?”

“Do you want to?”

“... Yes, I would love to.”

***

Derek has to give Laura some credit because she is somehow managing to do everything while keeping a calm and controlled stance. She deals with the paramedics who take Cora to the hospital. She deals with keeping track of who was inside the house and making sure everyone was accounted for. She deals with the lawyers and social services who threaten to tear them apart. She’s adamant on keeping them together, even though she’s barely nineteen watching over a seventeen-year-old and an eleven-year-old. She even deals with the Sheriff and gives him the heartbreaking news.

All of that while trying to keep it together and not break down just like Derek had. He should probably help her, but he can’t bring himself to. The emptiness is overwhelming and he doesn’t know what to do about it. It’s eating him alive, threatening to destroy what makes him Derek. Everything else was gone, and Stiles was the last little piece he didn’t want to lose but he did. He doesn’t feel like himself anymore.

Cora gets released from the hospital, Laura finishes all of the paperwork, and they stay long enough for the funerals. After that, they say goodbye to the Sheriff and move to New York because Laura still has her small apartment there. She and Cora sleep in her room, and Derek takes the couch. It’s only after two weeks of being in New York does Derek cry.

***

“Mom, this is Stiles.”

“How nice to meet you.” His Mom’s smile is warm.

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hale.”

“Please, call me Talia.”

***

It’s about six years when Laura goes back to Beacon Hills. She leaves Cora and Derek in New York because she doesn’t want them to be in the place that’s caused them so much pain. Derek is the one who doesn’t argue, yeah, he’s worried about his sister, but he would never step foot in Beacon Hills again. Her loss hurts so much more than the happiness they shared.

Three weeks go by and Dere and Cora force themselves to go back to check on their sister. Derek’s the one who finds the top half of Laura’s body.

They don’t have the time to grieve because Laura’s murderer is out there. Derek has a sense of vengeance that may run deeper than losing Laura. This time, he’s determined to avenge them all. 

***  
“You’re a werewolf.”

“How did you know?”

“I pride myself in intelligence, Der. You know that.”

“Right… You’re not scared of me?”

“Pfft, like I could be scared of you.”

“I can be scary.”

“Like a kitten.”

“That’s not funny! I could seriously hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you haven’t.”

“...”

“I love you, Der. No matter if you turn into a furry once a month or you sparkle in the sunlight. I will always love you.”

“Seriously? Twilight references?”

“You’ll be Edward.”

“Edward’s the vampire. Why not Jacob?”

“I hate him.”

“Ouch.”

“But I love you. Seriously.”

“Okay. As long as you’ll be my Bella.”

“Okay, let’s stop now and more sexy times.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I know, but you love me.”

“I know.”

***

The Alpha is turning teenagers and murdering people. Cora enrolls in school because they don’t know how long it will take to find him. The McCall kid is utterly useless, but he’s the only hope of tracking the Alpha down.

Derek goes to the high school one day to track the Alpha’s scent. He accidentally finds the trophy showcase that still holds his State trophy from Junior year. There is a photo of him and Stiles, smiling brightly into the camera.  
He pushes those memories down and turns to find the scent again.

***

“Derek, I think I have magic.”

“What?”

“The other day, I just made my pencil into actual rubber when I was doing the trick, you know, the one where you shake the pencil  
enough that it makes it look like it’s rubber.”

“Yeah?”

“And look! It turned into rubber! Is this some werewolf magic or something? Am I a wizard? Wait, is there a wizard school in America? Holy shit is Harry Potter real?!”

“Calm down, Stiles.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You don’t tell your girlfriend to calm down! It’ll only freak me out more!”

“I know someone who can help. He’s a friend of ours and he knows a lot about magic.”

“He’ll help me?”

“I promise.”

***

Peter was the one who killed Laura. They didn’t even know he was alive until he appeared covered in burns. He wants to get revenge on the people responsible for the fire. He knows that it was Kate Argent, the girl that tried to get between him and Stiles. She set the house on fire and made sure Stiles couldn’t save them. Peter says Kate stabbed her in the back and Derek believes him because he still remembers that pain. The pain that turned out to be the thing that killed Stiles. 

Cora is the more rational one. Yes, she was there to witness Kate setting their home ablaze, but it was wrong to take it out on the whole family. She’s friends with Allison Argent, that’s why she’s so soft.

Derek doesn’t care about that. The Argents are the reason his family was dead, the reason his Stiles was gone. He wants to end them, all of them.

***

“Mates are a thing.”

“Yup.”

“How long have you known?”

“Since that first day.”

“Were you going to tell me about it?”

“Of course. I just didn’t know how. I knew you wouldn’t believe me if I said we were destined to be together.”

“And if I wanted to leave?”

“... It’s your choice, Stiles. Being mates doesn’t mean you have to be with me. Having a mate is rare, and sometimes they don’t have to be together romantically. They could be the best of friends and it wouldn’t change anything.”

“Do you get to choose?”

“Yes. If I wanted to be with someone else, I could.”

“Would you?”

“Honestly? No, I wouldn’t because you’re all I need. I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“Good, because I want you too.”

***

When Peter tried to kill Cora and Scott, Derek knew he made the wrong choice. He always made a bad decision when he wasn’t thinking. Stiles had been the one to make him stop and think, but she wasn’t here and he followed Peter blindly. He tried to make up for it by fighting Peter. They narrowly won when Cora was smart enough to make a Molotov cocktail and threw it at Peter. 

Like that, he burst into flames and weakened him enough to finish him off. Derek slashed through his neck. The only other person who died was Kate, which made Derek oddly satisfied as his eyes bleed red.

***

“You and Larua go on ahead, I’ll meet you at the school.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I need to take care of something.”

“Don’t be late.”

“I won’t. Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

***

It’s been a month since Peter died and Derek became Alpha. He and Cora take Scott in to teach him how to control his shift. Gerard Argent as made a return to seek vengeance on him, but Derek feels like they’ll be fine as long as they stick together.  
In his rampage across down, Peter attacked a young girl named Lydia. She was supposed to turn into a werewolf, but something else awoke inside of her. One day, she came to him, looking desperate and determined.

“Do you know someone named, Mieczyslawa?”

Derek tensed. “Yes… why?”

“You’re not going to believe this, but…” Lydia sucks in a deep breath, “She’s talking to me. I don’t know why, but she wants me to talk to you. To tell you something.”

“And that is?”

“That she loves you and she’s going to kick your butt when she comes back.”

“What?”

Before Derek can get an answer, Lydia blows wolfsbane dust into his face.

***

“Stiles? Is that you?”

“Hey Laura, long time no see.”

***

Derek’s groggy as the effects start to wear off. He’s inside his old house, being dragged against the hardwood floor in what used to be his living room. He sees glimpses of mirrors and red hair. The moonlight beams through the mirrors, landing over the spot he buried the ashes of his family.

He doesn’t understand what is going on until a clawed hand breaks through the wood and digs into Derek’s arm. It hurts enough to bleed. For a moment, he worries if this was Peter’s plan all along. The reason why he bit Lydia.  
What confuses him the most is the hand clawing at his arm feels familiar, and warmth spreads through his empty chest. Could it be?

***  
“You sure Peter won’t come back?”

“Positive. Mama T is putting him in his place as we speak.”

“I just wished I could have seen everyone.”

“Don’t worry, Laura. You’ll see us again soon. You, Derek, and Cora.”

“Stiles, I just want to thank you for what you did for Cora.”

“It wasn’t much. I should have been able to save everyone, but I didn’t.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just been hard, you know? I love being with my Mom again, but I miss Derek so much. All I can think is wondering if I had been strong enough, I could have made it out in time. I wanted to be with you guys.”

“... You should go.”

“What?”

“When that spell activates, you go through and go back to them. Derek needs you, Stiles. More than he needs me.”

“But, what about Cora? What about my Mom?”

“Cora doesn’t need me anymore. I know she can handle herself. Derek on the other hand… You know what I mean. And I’m sure your Mom will still be here when you get back.”

“Are you sure, Laura?”

“I’m sure. Go be with Derek again. In the meantime, I’ll be with mine.”

“You’re the best sister, Laura.”

“You too.”

***

The figure emerges from the ashes, coughing and wheezing as she crawls out of the hole.

“St-Stiles?” Derek can’t believe it. This has to be a dream.

The girl looks up, eyes wide as she sits there caked in dirt. “Derek?”

Derek doesn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around her. He buries his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. She feels real, she smells real, but is she real?

“What was the last thing I said to you? The night of the fire?”

Stiles frowns at this, “That you love me?”

“Before that.”

Stiles realizes what he means and wraps her arms around him. “Don’t be late. Which I was. I’m sorry, Der.”

Derek sobbed, “Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault.”

He brings her closer, whispering words he wanted to say to her for a long time.


End file.
